


Dancer in the Dark

by unoriginalwrites



Series: Self Indulgent Haikyuu Stripper Fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, NSFW, Rockstar Kuroo Tetsurou, Smut, Stripper Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unoriginalwrites/pseuds/unoriginalwrites
Summary: KurooTsukkiStripper Tsukishima & Rockstar Kuroo“She's been dancing with the devil all nightIt's like Hell is where she wanna be.”- Chase Atlantic
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Self Indulgent Haikyuu Stripper Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699270
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Dancer in the Dark

It was their first tour. Well, the first tour where they weren’t opening for someone else. Up until now, the band  _ Altercation _ had barely made a name for themselves, skiving off other bands while they open for low-level bands such as themselves.

But now, they were something. Their songs meant something to people. Even if it was just background that occurred on someone’s playlist, or some angsty teenager feeling sad over their first breakup like it was the worst thing that could happen to them. Either way, it meant everything to the band.

Kuroo Tetsurou, singer and lead guitarist, Akaashi Keiji, bassist, and Bokuto Koutarou, drummer.

Sure, it was a little hard playing alternative rock with just the three of them, but this had been their dream for years, hell decades. 

It all started back when they were in middle school, and Bokuto started bragging about the lessons his dad had signed him up for.  _ Damn, if he’s getting all the ladies like this, what if I played too? _ Was essentially Kuroo’s whole thought process. They stole Akaashi from the light music club, and from then on it was like magic. They all clicked. Even if all their music taste was completely different. Most said that’s probably why they all got along.

Akaashi preferred classical, growing up playing the violin he kinda had to. His mom had forced him to play from a young age, even worse she was also his teacher. He had been a sharp, and poise player from the start. Which is why it took way too long to get him to join in high school. And no, the reason wasn’t Bokuto’s massive crush on him. Hell no, that’s- that’d be crazy.

Okay, it was true, but all’s well that ends well right? It ended well though, Bokuto and Akaashi started dating their freshman year of college, and damn did it take too long. Kuroo sat back and watched the whole thing and damn it was so fucking adorable when it happened. It barely even occurred to him that he had been single throughout the entire duration, and had no one to cuddle to besides his pillow. Okay, so he had thought about it a lot. And wrote about it too. Most of the songs he wrote, were either about small crushes that never worked out, or small grasps he had of love that came back and smacked him in the face. They never lasted long.

You would’ve thought being bisexual would have given you way more opportunities than you would like, but you’d be wrong. So, so wrong.

Now, he was nothing more than a single rockstar, and a bachelor at 23. Although, it was good for business to be a single lead singer in a band where the only other members were already dating each other. Even in Japan where gay marriage technically hadn’t been legalized their band was a hit with the duo of Akaashi and Bokuto, they were all super psyched when their support from their fans didn’t die out once the pair went public about their relationship. On the contrary, they got a bunch of emails and letters saying how supportive they were of the two, and how they wish they could come out to their parents, but they were too scared to.

And of course, Kuroo wrote a song about coming out under a strict roof titled, _ Poisoned Lullaby.  _ That was and still is one of the band’s favorites.

_____________

So, here they were, celebrating their first tour. Sure, it was only a handful of places on the east coast, but they had to start somewhere. Where were they celebrating you might ask? A fucking strip club because why not? There were so many reasons as to why not, but a certain owl looking idiot somehow managed to get the three of them to go. How you may ask? How was a good question, seeing as how Kuroo truly didn't understand how Bokuto convinced not only his best friend but his boyfriend. His boyfriend of all things! To a strip club!

The place didn't seem to have horrible reviews either. The place was called  _ Crow's Nest,  _ which Kuroo thought was hella classy. 

The music was loud, although he didn't have to yell for Bokuto to hear him like at an actual club which was reassuring. The music itself was just normal hip hop songs, a lot of Rihanna, Drake, things easy to dance to. 

Suddenly, it got really quiet and dark, the only thing that seemed to keep Kuroo's eyes on the stage was the neon sign, spelling  _ Murder _ in a blood-colored red reflecting against the black glazed floor.

The aura of the room shifted too. Everyone felt as if they were on the edge of their seat. Kuroo looked around trying to understand what the big deal was. 

"Fan favorite," a bartender seemed to say to him in his confusion, "Moonlight."

Then, the music started.  _ Wait,  _ the black-haired man thought,  _ that's our song.  _ Bokuto looked at him, an expression readable, he winked.  _ That cheeky bastard. _

_ February 14th _ , the song Kuroo wrote about two years ago about a girl he was dating who ghosted him over Valentine’s day. 

A blonde dancer walked on stage. He grabbed the pole with one hand walking around as the music started to pick up.

**_Red lips_ **

He turned around leaning his body to the pole arching his back.

**_Meet skin_ **

He wore a shirt so long it grazed the end of his thighs, a buckle belt around his waist, fishnet tights, and platform boots with a flame licking up the side of the heel. 

**_Bloodstained_ **

He clutched the end of the dress. Shirt? Dress? Dress. And teased the hem bringing it up just enough to show off the garter belts clutching around his thighs.  _ So, they weren't tights. They were fucking thigh highs. _

**_And fingertips so thin_ **

Kuroo probably should've figured that out sooner considering where he was, and who he was watching. The fact that Moonlight was dancing so fluently to his own slightly turned him on, okay it did. Kuroo tried to tune out his voice over the speakers, he suddenly felt insecure.

**_Galaxies away_ **

So far, Moonlight had just been doing some swaying, teasing, but it was entrancing.

**_Just a car ride_ **

Moonlight finally gripped the pole and did a simple twist around, one leg around the pole, the other bent trailing behind him.

**_Let my hands and feet sway_ **

Kuroo caught Bokuto looking at him, a sheepish grin plastered across his face.  _ That motherfucker _

**_Movement controlled_ **

Moonlight stopped in his tracks standing in front of the pole but back towards the audience. Kuroo finally got into it, knowing the bass was about to drop.

**_Like the moon and tide_ **

_ The slow build-up to the chorus,  _ Kuroo thought,  _ 1, 2, 3, bam. _

Moonlight dropped into the splits.

_ Holy shit! _

**_It was the day of love_ **

Kuroo never really thought of his band's music the dancing type, more like bobbing your head back and forth, and weirdly jumping, but Moonlight somehow managed to pull it off. 

**_But somehow it’s Halloween_ **

Speaking of pulling it off, this was supposed to be a strip show right? Moonlight still had everything on. Not that it bothered Kuroo or anything haha nope.

**_Cause you ghosted me_ **

Moonlight was suddenly doing all kinds of intricate movements.

**_How do spirits scream_ **

And then he slowed to a stop again. Clicking off his belt.

**_Waterfalls_ **

**_And rainforest houses_ **

**_Why does anyone want to die with their spouses?_ **

**_To me, it just seems more lonely_ **

You know, Kuroo wasn't exactly upset, Bokuto convinced him to come here. However listening to his voice over the sound of the speakers, it did the exact opposite of a confidence boost. Did his voice always sound like that?

**_Skeleton bones_ **

**_And zero oxygen zones_ **

**_You took my breath away_ **

**_Then left me to suffocate_ **

"Have you ever heard this song before?"

"No, never it's really good though!"

"They must be new!"

Bokuto was looking as skittish as ever, "They love us!"

Akaashi rolled his eyes, "They love moonlight, he just happens to move just right to highlight the music. Ten bucks he'll do something extra once this chorus is over."

**_It was the day of love_ **

**_But somehow it’s Halloween_ **

**_Cause you ghosted me_ **

**_How do spirits scream_ **

Moonlight bent over grabbing his ankles, letting the dress slowly fall over him. Like a snake shedding his skin. The audience went crazy throwing bills. Kuroo was suddenly jealous he was sitting at the bar, the furthest away from the stage he could've been.

**_And it’s daunting_ **

"Called it." Akaashi high fived Kuroo over Bokuto's head.

**_To think I’m still in love_ **

His thigh belts were in full display, along with the lacey boxers Kuroo hadn't expected him to be wearing underneath his dress. But in all honesty, Kuroo had no idea what he would've expected.

**_But this is just another sad love song_ **

**_Cause when we were together I felt strong_ **

**_And then you left me after three weeks_ **

**_And now I only feel weak_ **

Kuroo hadn't realized how much he was enchanted by the dance before he realized his song was at its last verse. His heart didn't sting, no, not even a little bit.

**_It was the day of love_ **

Moonlight strutted away from the pole sinking to his knees. He rolled his hips ghosting over the floor in the most delicious way possible.

**_But somehow it’s Halloween_ **

He sat back up, racking his hands through his hair.

**_Cause you tricked_ **

He rolled his hips to the sky. Sensually humping the air was a very weird way of describing it, but there wasn't any other way.

**_Not treated me_ **

And finally, he laid back onto the stage arching his back and laid a hand over his face hiding his face. His breathing ragged.

**_And I’ve fallen for your scheme_ **

The audience went wild.

_______

"Holy- holy shit you guys!" Kuroo hollered. Bokuto and Akaashi high fived.

"You can thank your beautiful bassist for this idea!" Bokuto intertwined their fingers, Akaashi blushed.

"Wait, you told me Bokuto thought of this?"

"Okay, but would you have followed through with it if I told you after googling our band name this place showed up and a shitty video of Moonlight dancing popped up on Youtube so we wanted to check the place out?" Akaashi questioned.

"You prove a good point," Kuroo agreed, a buzz came from his pocket.

"Oh yeah, we have one more surprise," Akaashi grinned, which was never a good thing.

Kuroo pulled open his phone, a text. A text saying, your payment of the night had been accepted. " _ I'll see you under the stars _ ."

Kuroo gulped, "Guys, what does this mean."

The pair giggled, yes giggled. Akaashi tilted his head towards a red curtain while he took a sip of cheap whiskey. 

**V.I.P.**

"Guys, your kidding," They shook their head, "am I seriously about to-" they nodded, "Holy fuck."

_____

Kuroo sat in the private room. A lap dance huh? From a sexy and hot blonde who just happens to dance to his music? Fucking christ, was it a celebration of their tour or fucking Christmas?

The room had dimly lit red LED lights, a camera in the corner, a black wooden chair, which Kuroo was currently sitting in and a security guard in the corner. He assumed you would have to pay extra for the pole, or maybe they don't do the poling period in private rooms. Kuroo wouldn't know.

What was currently keeping him on edge was the silence. Honestly, elevator music would've been perfect right now.

"So, how'd you get the job?" Kuroo tried to ask the guard, but when he turned away and bluntly ignored him, the black-haired boy just apologized and cleared his throat.

The curtain twitched and out came the only Moonlight.

"Holy fuck," Kuroo swallowed, "oh shit did I say that out loud?"

Moonlight chuckled, "Yes, but don't worry it's funny to see you make a fool of yourself."

If Kuroo didn't think Moonlight was sexy as fuck before he did now. His tone was mocking and his voice wasn't very deep, but it left a bite when he spoke. The thirty minutes between seeing Moonlight he must've done a costume change as now the blonde was wearing something completely different.

He still wore his leather heart garter belts, now up close Kuroo noticed one was black and one was red with a heart in the center of both, his thigh highs were different, however, as now they were black striped with lace around the edge bordering on his pale skin. He also wore black booty shorts, red high top converse, and a grey cropped hoodie.

"So, no heels?" Kuroo teased.

"That depends, can you dance around in four-inch death traps minus the thick souls?"

"No, though I did appreciate watching you writhe around on stage in those beauties to my song."

"What do you mean your song?" The blonde hadn't connected the dots yet.

"Kuroo Tetsurou, nice to meet you," he winked holding out a hand, "my band and I loved the show by the way. Never thought our music was the dancing kind, to be honest, but I think you might've changed my mind."

Gears shifted in Moonlight's eyes, a blush crept on his face, he turned to the security guard grabbing his attention, "Iwaizumi."

The two seemed to have a mental conversation. The security guard, Iwaizumi, did not look like he enjoyed what Moonlight was thinking. Although, it seemed like Moonlight won as Iwaizumi sighed and walked toward the curtain, "I'll let Terushima know you're ready."

The two were alone now, the silence seemed to play before the track. "Well, now that you recognize who I am, can I get your name? I'll give you an autograph for it."

The blonde glared, "Tsukishima."

Kuroo smirked, "Aw, no first name?"

"No."

"Alright," Kuroo put his hands up in surrender.

The lights seemed to shift, although the colors stayed red, then the music started.

**_Maybe I shouldn't try to be perfect_ **

Moonli- Tsukishima started to sink to the ground.

**_I confess I'm obsessed with the surface_ **

He rolled his head dragging his hands on his torso, reaching up and pulling his hair.

**_In the end, if I fall or if I get it all_ **

He turned around back to Kuroo.

**_I just hope that it's worth it_ **

And began to drag his hips on the floor, grinding the black marble floor.

**_Last year I fell flat on my face_ **

He paused, and slowly sat back up.

**_And last month I knew somethin' should change_ **

He looked over his shoulder.

**_Last week I started over again_ **

Started to stand up.

**_Ask me and I'll tell you how I've been_ **

Turned around.

**_Mhm, don't get me started_ **

Placed a hand on one of Kuroo's shoulders.

**_You've got me nervous to speak_ **

He picked up a leg and slowly sat on Kuroos lap.

**_So I just won't say anything at all_ **

**_I've got an urge to release_ **

He ground his hips and made a face as if he had been hard this whole time, and finally found friction.

**_And you keep tellin' me to hold on_ **

He gripped both hands-on Kuroo's shoulders as if he needed to balance himself.

**_You've got me nervous to move_ **

He ground, then paused before finishing the body roll.

**_So I just won't give anything to you_ **

He stood from his place on Kuroo's lap.

**_You got me turnin' all around to be who you need me to_ **

Tsukishima turned and ground his ass back onto Kuroo's hips, using his legs for support.

**_Should I be quiet?_ **

**_Uh, come on, be silent_ **

**_Uh, you know I'm tryin'_ **

**_So don't say nothin'_ **

He sat up from his place between Kuroo's legs and walked behind the chair.

**_Uh, tell me you trust me and_ **

**_Kiss me and hug me, yeah_ **

He pulled Kuroo's hair and bit his earlobe. Kuroo groaned.

**_Well, I would do anything for ya_ **

**_You just gotta love me and_ **

**_I got an itch in my throat_ **

Tsukishima bent down and leaned his body so he could lick Kuroo's Adam's apple.

**_I don't know which way to go_ **

**_I keep on switchin', I know_ **

He walked around the chair again, slowly like a lion hunting their prey.

**_I need a different approach_ **

**_It's all because I wanna_ **

**_Show you that I'm so capable_ **

_ Here it comes,  _ Kuroo thought.

**_You've got me nervous to speak_ **

Tsukishima sat back down on the floor in between the black-haired man's legs.

**_So I just won't say anything at all_ **

He sat on his knees and put his arms between his legs like a child asking for permission.

**_I've got an urge to release_ **

Midnight then grabbed at his own crotch, then made a face as if he had been waiting to cum, and was finally able to.

**_And you keep tellin' me to hold on_ **

His expression slid, and his body slumped while he made eye contact with Kuroo, as if gesturing what he wanted Kuroo to do to him.

**_You've got me nervous to move_ **

He used Kuroo's thighs as leverage to hoist himself up from the floor.

**_So I just won't give anything to you_ **

**_You got me turnin' all around to be who you need me to_ **

He walked away then glanced at Kuroo. Kuroo gulped, he knew what was coming.

**_Hush, baby, don't you say another word_ **

**_Hush, baby, don't you say another word, be quiet_ **

Tsukishima put a hand over Kuroo's mouth and put his free hand and index to his lips.

**_Hush, baby, don't you say another word_ **

**_Hush, baby, when you do, I just get hurt_ **

Tsukishima grabbed Kuroo's hands, stroked his guitar calloused fingers and led them to the hem of his crop top, as he leaned down and sat back on Kuroo's lap.

**_Come on, baby, don't you hurt me anymore_ **

**_I'm not the same way that I was before_ **

He took Kuroo's hand and led them under his hoodie, touching his chest, moving Kuroo's hands to ghost over Tsukishima's nipples.

**_I got goosebumps all over me_ **

**_When you're around, hard for me to breathe_ **

Tsukishimas' eyes rolled into the back of his head and made another moaning face. Kuroo had no idea if he was just acting or not. But damn, did he hope the shiver that ran down the blondes back was real.

**_Come on, baby, don't you do that anymore_ **

**_It's not like the days, at night, I feel so short_ **

**_My nerves, they give me a sign_ **

**_Tell me I'm not fine, mhm_ **

Tsukishima started swaying his hips to the right, then left. Then, right and left. Then, right-

**_You've got me nervous to speak_ **

The blonde leaned forward so he could rest his forehead against Kuroo’s.

**_So I just won't say anything at all_ **

His golden eyes met Kuroo's brown ones, then shifted down to his lips, then back up.

**_I've got an urge to release_ **

Tsukishima leaned back and stripped his hoodie fully off revealing that pale skin.

**_And you keep tellin' me to hold on_ **

He grabbed Kuroo's hands and led them to his ass.

**_You've got me nervous to move_ **

**_So I just won't give anything to you_ **

Then, Tsukishima did that half grind tease thing again. It drove Kuroo insane, he gripped Tsukishima's ass knowing it was the only thing he could do.

**_You got me turnin' all around to be who you need me to_ **

Tsukishima writhed in his hands and squirmed.

**_Hush, baby, don't you say another word_ **

The pair made eye contact.

**_Hush, baby, don't you say another word, be quiet_ **

They knew they shouldn't.

**_Hush, baby, don't you say another word_ **

Fuck it.

**_Hush, baby, when you do, I just get hurt_ **

Tsukishima pressed their lips against each Kuroo's while the other took his hands from the blonde’s ass to the small of his back pushing him forward. The space between them is damned.

______

  
  


The song ended, the fantasy came to a close, Moonlight started to pick up his shirt.  _ This was it,  _ Kuroo thought.

"My shift ends in two hours if you wanna get out of here maybe?" Tsukishima questioned. It was weird, he spoke with his head held high like it was no big deal, but his face flushed, with what Kuroo could only assume was an embarrassment. Maybe this wouldn’t be the end.

“Oh, oh hell yes!” Kuroo cleared his throat, “I mean yeah, yeah that could work.”

Tsukishima smirked, “Loser.”

And with that he was gone, Kuroo left with nothing, but a promise for something to happen in two hours. And holy fuck was he excited.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Each of the songs in the fic  
> Dancer in the Dark - Chase Atlantic  
> Moonlight - Chase Atlantic  
> February 14th - me lol (I wrote it)  
> Nervous - The Neighbourhood  
> Consume - Chase Atlantic


End file.
